


Good Morning

by Ricanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricanpy/pseuds/Ricanpy
Summary: Here's a really short drabble where Mako gives Jamie oral.Happy holidays~





	

Jamison's body moved in his sleep with some small grunts slipping from his lips. Each time Mako heard the soft sounds, he'd stop and glance up at him. Mako had woken up to feeling Jamison's erection pressed up against his back, so he decided to give him a treat once again.

Jamison was rock hard under Mako's lips, swollen and red, as usual, and his body continued to rock sleepily. Feeling a bit playful, Mako nibbled on the sensitive skin near the head of his cock, and Jamison whimpered and tossed his head around. Mako wondered if Jamison was dreaming, and if he was, was he dreaming of this exact situation? He hoped so; he wanted to be the only thing on Jamison's mind, conscious or not.

Turns out, he wouldn't have to wonder long. Jamison's sleepy eyes slid open, corners crusted with sleep and his brain still fogged. Mako gave a long lick to the underside of his erection, from base to tip, and felt Jamison tremble.

"'Morning, Jamie," Mako greeted, a smug grin tugged his scarred lips to one side. 

Jamison huffed out, covering his forehead with his forearm. It wasn't the first time Mako did this; in fact, it was the third day in a row that Jamison had woken up with Mako's lips around his cock. 

Mako sucked at the tip and made Jamison moan and rock his hips up. A large hand pinned his hipbone down, and a thumb stroked through the dark pubic hair on his groin. Mako could feel Jamison's skin twitching under his touch, and it make him smirk.

"What the matter?" Mako asked him. Jamison was covering his eyes now, along with most of his face.

"Is the third time..." Jamison gumbled. 

Mako sat up a little hit. "Complainin'?"

Jamison shook his head. "Nah... Jus', ya never used ta do stuff like this. Wakin' me up with head."

Mako hummed deeply in his throat as he traced the prominent shape of Jamison's hipbone; it was so sharp and pointy, but he loved it just the same. "I like seeing you like this," the small comment sounded so loud to Jamison. Mako was never one to say sappy cute things. Not often, at least.

"Whatdaya mean?" Jamison asked and peeked down at him.

Mako breathed in heavily through his nose. "When we fuck, yer always gigglin' and laughin', so excited and sometimes too energetic." Jamison frowned. "Relax," he told him, "I like that, but I like this too." Mako slid his hand up Jamison's stomach to reach his chest, and rubbed a nipple with one finger. "When yer tired, yer more docile, and calm. And you cum quicker, like yer overwhelmed. I like that."

Jamison felt blood rush to his cheeks. It's why he didn't like doing this. He was too sensitive in the morning, not able to control himself, and he tended to finish far earlier than usual, and all just from Mako's mouth. It was embarrassing.

But...Mako liked it?

Somehow, that little fact made Jamison slightly more okay with it. Just slightly.

Mako pursed his thick lips against the head of Jamison's cock, letting him know that he was going to continue on. A second later, those lips parted and he was suddenly surrounded by wet warmth constricting around him, fat tongue pulsing against his underside. Jamison's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tilted it with a small moan. He may have not been making a lot of noise like usual, but it seemed like the quieter he was, the more pleasure Jamison felt, at least during these early morning sessions.

Mako pushed Jamison's legs apart more so he could really get close, his large hands rubbed up and down his thighs, thoroughly stroking and touching his groin and hips occasionally as he worked his mouth up and down. For a moment, Jamison was completely quiet except for his soft breathing. His belly rose and fell, and once in a while he'd make a small whimper. Mako smiled to himself. That was what he loved about early morning sex; he loved seeing Jamison so relaxed, without a care in the world. Jamison felt like he always had to put on a show, and be wound so tight when doing anything sexual with Mako, but Mako was older, he didn't care about that stuff anymore, and while he did still enjoy it, sometimes a quiet moment was better.

That moment didn't last forever, though, and Jamison's voice started to show. Not as loud as usual, but Mako knew that he was getting close. He pulsed and twitched against his tongue, wanting to release, so Mako let him. Picking up the pace and pressing a hand against Jamison's belly to keep him still as he began to thrust his hips a bit more, Mako sucked hard and repeated his movements until Jamison arched forward, squeezed his legs together, and then filled Mako's mouth with his semen.

Mako pulled back, swallowed, and wiped what liquid remained from his lips. Jamison suddenly reached down and tangled his fingers in Mako's hair, pulled him up, and then kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced for a moment before Mako pulled back some.

"Liked it more today, hm?" Mako asked with a crooked grin.

Jamison nodded coyly and kissed the corner of Mako's mouth. "I'ma have to return the favor tomorrow."

Mako chuckled and it rumbled through them both. "'m looking forward to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Riley and I have _no_ idea how to end fics.
> 
> I am fully aware that this wasn't great by any means. I'm sorry. I wrote about half of this and then got hit with a month-long case of writer's block, and I just picked up writing it again today.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
